


tender

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: just let them REST alex [13]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: (minor) - Freeform, Angsty Implications, Blood and Injury, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Relationships: Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde
Series: just let them REST alex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514891
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	tender

“You know Zolf, you’re surprisingly tender.”

Zolf glares down at the thankfully-no-longer-bleeding-out bard that he is currently bandaging, and smacks him lightly on the head.

“Shut up and focus on _not bleeding_ ,” he says, and he’s able to keep most of the worry from his voice.

Oscar laughs in a way Zolf hasn’t heard in- in _a while_ , and at least he knows the painkillers are working, but then the idiot just _keeps opening his mouth_. 

“No, no, really. Trust me, I’ve had some… heh, _shitty_ fucking medical care, but…”

Zolf pauses until he realizes Oscar has literally fallen asleep mid sentence, and he sighs. There wasn’t any sign of a concussion at least, so he finishes the bandages and then leans back. 

It concerns him a little that Oscar is so light, but it’s nothing for Zolf to carry him back to a free cot and plop him into it (gently.) No one else has made it to the rendezvous point yet, and someone needs to be awake to put them in the cells until they can make sure there’s been no infections, so Zolf settles in on the floor next to the cot and pulls out the Campbell novel he’s been re-reading.


End file.
